Baldur's Gate II Chapter 7
Baldur's Gate II Chapter 7 is the seventh part of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. After rescuing Imoen's soul from Bodhi, you must rescue your own soul from Irenicus. Suldanessellar Once inside the elven city of Suldanessellar, Elhan will advise you to seek out Queen Ellesime or Priestess Demin. Watch out as there will be lots of tough monsters scattered around the city. Fight your way to the southwest corner and defeat Raamilat who is guarding Demin's House. Enter Demin's house and defeat the rakshasa. Demin will tell you that you need to find three relics and bring them to the Temple of Rillifane to enter The Palace. Enter the House of the Talisman just east of Demin's House. Inside you will find a locked container with several plates on it. The elven Priest Stone in the Priest's House above will give you a clue for opening it. Select the plates in the following order: Rune of Corellon, Symbol of Rillifane, Symbol of Water, Tree of Life, and Suldanessellar. You will receive the Talisman of Rillifane. Enter the House of the Moon to the north and you will witness an elven warrior sacrifice his life to protect the moonblade from a demon. Take the moonblade from the elven warrior's body. Go to the forest clearing in the northwest corner of Suldanessellar and confront Nizidramanii'yt the powerful black dragon. When you have finally defeated him, take the Golden Goblet of Life from its body. Enter the Temple of Rillifane and defeat the enemies within. The enemies within consist of two iron golems, the mage Suneer who can cast Time Stop and Meteor Swarm (usually the latter during the former), a rakshasa, and a couple other things. Place the talisman, the moonblade and the goblet on the altar to summon the Avatar of Rillifane. He will awaken the guardian spirits of the forest and will break the seal on the palace gates. Get the Stone Horn from inside the House of the Horn and the Stone Harp from inside the Harpist's House. Enter the palace in the northeast part of Suldanessellar. Click on the tree in front of you a few times to gather its nuts. The larger nuts can be used for healing. Put the Stone Horn and the Stone Harp on the statues by the pool to reveal a staircase to the Tree of Life. An image of Ellesime will appear at the bottom of the staircase and will ask you to kill the parasites that are killing the tree of life. Walk along the branches and find the three large parasites. In certain places, a new branch will be grown from one of the smaller Tree of Life nuts which will allow your party to cross. When you click on a parasite, two elementals will appear to defend it. Defeat the elementals and then click on the parasite again to kill it. When the last parasite has been killed, Irenicus will lose the power from the Tree of Life. Your party will appear before him and he will attack you. He is incredibly strong, a usual tactic for him being casting Absolute Immunity and a few other protective spells, then Time Stop, then Maze on one of your characters, maybe Power Word, Kill on one who is low on health, Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting, and possibly another Time Stop, all during the original Time Stop. The Nine Hells Once you have defeated Irenicus, your soul will be dragged down with Irenicus into the Nine Hells. Your friends will also die and follow you there. To open the Abyssal Door, you need to find all five Tears of Bhaal. Depending on your performance in any challenge and the current alignment, Gorion's Ward can change to neutral evil alignment, which means in the perspective of the story, that they have fallen to the dark influence of the Lord of Murder. In counterclockwise order, the first staircase leads to a wraith-Sarevok, who represents the sin wrath. Kill him and take the first Tear of Bhaal. Giving in to his taunts and turning into the slayer is the evil method and killing him without using the slayer ability the good one. At the end of the second staircase you will be met by a demon named Greed. He will give you the Blackrazor. Either give the Blackrazor to the enslaved genie (the good method) or defeat him (the evil method) to keep the blade. Either way, your will free the genie and receive another tear. The third staircase leads to the demon Selfish. He will snatch one of the members of your party and you have to choose a path. If you go through the door on the right, the companion will be killed. If you take the door on the left, your companion will be returned but you will lose 2 maximum HPs, 1 dexterity, and some experience. The demon will give you a Tear. Letting your companion die is the evil choice and giving up some of your talent is the good choice. At the bottom of the fourth staircase, the demon Fear will offer to give you an evil Cloak of Bravery made from the skins of innocent nymphs. If you have some fear protection, take the lower passage. Otherwise, take the upper passage and defeat the beholders. Click on the glowing red stone to find another Tear. Accepting the evil cloak is the evil way and rejecting it is the good way. At the end of the fifth and final staircase, a demon will praise you for your mighty deeds and try to get you to fight a terrible beast. Refusing to give in to your pride and to fight the creature just because it is in your way is the good option, while killing the dragon is the evil way. Speak to or kill the dragon and he will give you the final Tear. Click on the plates next to each eye surrounding the Abyssal Door when you have all five Tears of Bhaal. Every tear offered to the door will give Gorion's Ward a bonus depending on what they choose during the trials. * Pride: Sparing the Dragon gives you +20% resistance to fire, cold and electricity damage. Slaying the dragon instead gives Gorion's Ward a 200000 EXP bonus. * Fear: Refusing the Cloak grants you immunity to +1 and below weapons. Accepting the Cloak gives you + 2 to Constitution. * Selfishness: For taking the left path, which damages you, you gain a 10% bonus to magic resistance. For taking the right path, and forcing someone else to take damage, you gain -2 to armor class **The Armor Class Bonus in Selfishness' Evil Route is not coded properly, and is added before other bonuses. As such, a good set of armor will actually be worth more than this. EE fixes this bug. * Greed: Give the sword to the genie, you get a -2 bonus to all saving throws. Kill the genie with the sword, and you get +15 Hitpoints * Wrath: Refusing to give into Bhaal's Hate gives you +1 to Wisdom and Charisma. Giving into the hate gives you a +2 bonus to Strength. * Note: Some Bonuses are Preserved on the main character, as such, you can export them and keep them through playthrus. They can even be further enhanced later. Only the HP bonus seems to be lost. * Note: Picking the Evil options will shift your alignment towards evil, permanently. Be warned. The door will open and Irenicus will come through. Irenicus will summon four demons to aid him and the final battle will begin. Defeat Irenicus once and for all and you will regain your soul. Epilogue Congratulations, you have now completed Shadows of Amn. The prophecy is only starting, as your Bhaalspawn destiny awaits in Throne of Bhaal. Category:Storyline